Je t'attends
by Somethingblue44
Summary: Songfic. The song is "Je t'attends" by Axelle Red, and it's in French. The story is in english and there are some crappy translations at the bottom. R/J (sorta) Rory musing about Jess after he left.


A/N: Okay, I know how lame this is. I myself don't like song fics, but I decided to do this anyway. The song is in French, but don't worry, there are translations and the STORY is in English. Some parts don't make too much sense (to the story), like the part about being cold. The song is by Axelle Red, and this is about someone missing their lover, and this is Rory musing about Jess after he left, and they're not a couple. Ok, enough of me blabbing. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Tous ces gens qui passent autour de moi  
  
Dans la ville  
  
Ces gens qui courent et qui marchent au pas  
  
Ou vont-ils  
  
Est-ce le vent qui les pousse  
  
Vers d'invisibles rêves  
  
Que voient-ils au bout de leur course  
  
Quand le brouillard se lève  
  
It wasn't his fault, it really truly wasn't. It would be easier for everyone if it were though. Everyone wanted it to be Jess's fault. Dean, Babette, Taylor, Lorelai. It would be so much easier if it was the bad- boy's fault. The villain, not the victim. The predator, not the prey. But it hadn't worked out that way, and Rory had tried to tell them. Taylor hadn't given her a chance to speak, Babette was crazy, she HAD told Lorelai a hundred times but she just refused to listen, and Dean…well, maybe she hadn't tried to tell everyone. Maybe Dean didn't need to know. All that Dean needed to know was that Jess was gone, and Rory was happy about it, that she didn't miss him, that she didn't harbor feeling for him…even if that wasn't true.  
  
Reponds moi- je t'attends, je t'attends, je t'attends  
  
Rory wanted to slam her head against her bedpost. She missed him already. Already! It had only been a couple hours since she figured out he left and she was already up in her room moping about it! She should be doing a happy snoopy-dance, not feeling like this. Jess was gone. Her problems with Dean, all gone. Everything that was wrong in her life was all gone…and she wanted it back. She wanted him back right now. She wanted him here with her. She wanted to talk to him, tell him that she was okay, that she didn't hate him. He would be back. She knew it.  
  
Tous ces gens qui se serrent dans leurs bras  
  
Sur leurs coeurs,  
  
Qui n' savent plus ce que c'est d'avoir froid  
  
D'avoir peur  
  
Est-ce la terre qui retient leurs pas  
  
Ou le ciel qui est trop lourd  
  
Ils marchent à l'écard du hasard  
  
Que savent-ils de l'amour  
  
1 It was time for her to stop pretending. She…sorta thought Jess was okay…Okay, fine! She liked him. She really liked him. She really liked him a lot. More than Dean. More than her mom would approve of. More than the whole stupid town would approve of. More than she herself approved of. More than she had ever felt for anybody else. And she was determined to get him back. He would coma back. She knew it, and she could wait.  
  
Cent fois, sans toi  
  
J'ai cherché ma route  
  
Sans foi ni loi  
  
Seule avec mes doutes  
  
The girl she thought she had been for so many years was now lost. She was no longer 'Rory Gilmore, perfect girl who loves her boyfriend', she now was 'Rory Gilmore, girl who pretends to love her boyfriend, but really likes the boy who she crashed her car with." She was no longer her mother's perfect child, she was her mother.  
  
Je t'attends  
  
Je t'attends, je t'attends, je t'attends  
  
They didn't know what it was like for them. They couldn't understand, they never would. They would never know what it was like for Rory when she was around Jess. Everything else seemed so pointless. The world just kept rushing by, and they stood still. They were all that mattered. He was all that mattered. And she would find him, in New York…soon.  
  
She missed him, and she could only wait for him so much longer.  
  
Cent fois, sans toi  
  
J'ai cherché ma route  
  
Sans foi ni loi  
  
Seule avec mes doutes  
  
Cent fois, sans toi  
  
Le coeur en déroute  
  
Sans foi ni loi  
  
J'ai perdu ma route  
  
He would be back, she was sure of it. And if not, she would find him. But for now, she would wait.  
  
Je t'attends  
  
Je t'attends, je t'attends, je t'attends…  
  
  
  
Finis  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I know that stunk. I was bored, and I'm having a MAJOR writers block with my other story "Too Late", so I just decided to do this. It was only a one-hour thing so I could put off my homework for longer. Okay, now comes the translation part for all you bad people who can't speak French. Now, understand, this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, because you can't translate French and English word-for-word, so it looks screwy. The main idea of the song is "I await you." Just TRY to piece together what it says and you SHOULD get the main idea. I don't feel like changing all the words for people to understand.  
  
  
  
All these people that pass around me In the city  
  
These people that run and that walk to the step  
  
Or do they go  
  
Is This the wind that the pushes me Towards my invisible dreams  
  
That do they see to the end of their race  
  
When fog raises itself  
  
answer me, I await you, I await you, I await you  
  
All these people that squeeze themselves in their arms,  
  
On their hearts,  
  
That know what it's like to be cold and to fear.  
  
Is This the earth that keeps their steps  
  
Or the sky that is too heavy  
  
Do they know love Hundred times  
  
without you I looked for my road  
  
Without faith or Only law with my doubts  
  
I await you, I await you, I await you, I await you  
  
Hundred times, without you I looked for my road  
  
Without faith or Only law  
  
with my doubts  
  
Hundred times without you  
  
Without faith or law I lost my road  
  
I await you I await you, I await you, I await you…  
  
  
  
  
  
I know the translations make no sense, but you got the main picture, right…? Lost her way, she will wait, yada yada yada. Okay! Well… Please R/R, flames welcome and expected! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
